


End of All Things

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ancients watched as the monsters they created and couldn't stop destroyed Atlantis. They know now that the Wraith never would be stopped. Contains both slash and het. McShep. Major Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot

The Expedition Leader had been killed by the Genii when she tried to negotiate for some of their nuclear weapons. She wished to use them to destroy the Wraith hive ships hovering in orbit above their home planet. She had known that this was a long shot to begin with but she would do whatever she had to do. As the executioner’s gun went off she muttered one last time her true love’s name, a scientist she know would die in the city he loved. The men and women of Atlantis who in a short time had become her family and beloved friends were all she could think about. Dr. Elizabeth Weir was one of the bravest women in the Pegasus galaxy and she had died trying to save her team.

The Military Commander had died ramming a cloaked puddle jumper into the landing bay of one of the hive ships knowing what would happen when he did. He died trying to save those who were already dead in the magnificent city below him. The Wraith ship was destroyed taking the last breaths of the Atlantean hero with it. The ghosts of his friends already lost following in his wake. His only consolation was talking to his lover over the com as he approached the ever-bigger ship drawing comfort from his caring banter. Major John Sheppard died doing two of the things he loved most in the world flying and saving lives.

The Science Commander fell defending the power distribution center the only remaining source of power for the city. He worked tirelessly to put up safe guards and set of traps made days ago to be used if the Wraith beamed into the city. His lover heard his screams as the Wraith took his life. Dr. Rodney McKay panicked as he did well but he got what he needed to get done finished and at the end bid goodbye to his beloved flyboy.

The Science Second in Command died defending the puddle jumpers that were the only remaining escape after the gate deactivated. At the same time deleted all information of the planet they had been born on from the computer of the city they had found and come to love in the two and a half years they had lived there. He worked silently as he always had mourning the loss of the woman he loved to the Genii for he knew in his heart that she was dead. Dr. Radek Zelenka spent the last few minute talking in Czech to himself and telling a silent god to take care of her where ever she was.

The Military Second in Command died trying to stop the ground troops that beamed into the city where he had found family and love. He died in a grand explosion of fire that fit his life perfectly. He thought sullenly in the last seconds of the one he loved knowing that he would never see or hear that beautiful voice again. Even as the Wraith pulled his life away he struggled to protect the men already dead around him. Lt. Aiden Ford died with his beloved Doctor’s name on his lips knowing they would meet again.

The Chief Medical Officer was overrun in his infirmary protecting those that couldn’t protect themselves. He died doing what he had spent his whole life doing saving and protecting life. With his last breath he sent out a silent message of love to someone who never heard the endearment. He sang a Scottish lullaby to break the tension of the infirmary even as he shot oncoming Wraith soldiers. Dr. Carson Beckett died remembering his lovers amazing smile hoping he would see it again someday.

The Native Leaders, Satedan and Athosian died defending the humans on the Mainland. All of them would either be taken for feeding or blown into oblivion from outer space when the Wraith finally decided that they would never be able to take the Ancient city of Atlantis in one piece. The warriors battled the Wraith fighting back to back in the last hour as they had since the day they met. Both knowing in the end that they would die together as it should be as it always was. Specialist Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan died back to back in a self-set explosion that took out thousands of Wraith and 20 miles of the Mainland around them leaving a crater marring the beautiful landscape.

The Remaining Scientists died protecting the labs destroying all information on the Ancient city and the many secrets buried in its databases that they would never figure out. Turning only then to destroying any and all Ancient tech they had found in the city and had kept to study. They ended the fight doing what in the end was the only thing that they could do. Dr.’s Simpson, Kavanaugh, and Kusanagi died standing together in the middle of a lab as it shuddered and collapsed around them.

The Remaining Military Officers died defending the city against the enemy that was killing their people each of them taking out as many as they could. Booby traps set before hand in case of incursion were set off as the Wraith flooded the halls of the city. One thinking of a botanist who had died in the Botany lab where he had been needed, the second thinking of his son back on Earth who he would never get to see grow up, and the third remembering his lover who had died two weeks ago when his puddle jumper was destroyed by a Wraith dart. Major Lorne and Sgt.’s Bates and Stackhouse knew what to do in the end setting off everything they had, going out in a ball of flames remembering those that they loved and were unable to save.

The Gate Technician waited until the last second possible. He dialed Earth sending a forlorn message of farewell. Even as he informed Earth that Atlantis had fallen his time neared an end. Those last few minutes he stood breathlessly fighting to his last ounce of strength to protect the shield that stopped the Wraith from entering the gate that would allow them to reach Earth. Even as he failed in his final act the city shook. Chuck Campbell bid goodbye to Earth with his last breath shutting down the wormhole, as he fell to his knees on the floor one last time knowing he wouldn’t be getting up again.

An explosion as never seen before even to the likes of the Wraith ripped through the precious city that had lasted 10,000 years at the bottom of the ocean only to end in a series of eye searing flames of explosion. As seen only ages and ages ago the city shuttered and as if controlled by a helping hand it slowly slipped beneath the oddly calm blue sea of its beloved home world. No one lived to see Atlantis’s last breath. As she sank her fires went out darkening the night sky as the smoke followed Atlantis and her children to the bottom of the sea where they would for eternity sleep finally in peace.

Throughout it all the Ancients watched from above as the very monsters they created and couldn’t stop destroyed Atlantis. They know now that the Wraith never would be stopped. In that second the Ancient’s realize just what they have done to the human races they created so long ago.

For the last time the gate spun out the eight chevron’s that led to the Pegasus Galaxy. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter stood on the ramp leading into the gate holding a plaque for the gate to take. It would stand in memorial of those that had died so far away protecting to the last person the gateway to Earth and the Milky Way galaxy. Even as Brigadier General Jack O’Neill read the list of the dead, the dead joined the ranks of the Ancients in the plain of ascension with those they loved and had fought so hard for until the moment they died. Together once again the dead of Atlantis lived in everlasting piece.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
